Witty Words From a Former Bad Boy
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Nine years have passed sense Evelyn's death and all four of the brothers have moved on. Only now Bobby is faced with a new issues like his troublesome children and their young mother. But how do his brother's react when they come home for a visit?


Nine years have passed sense Evelyn's death and all four of the brothers have moved on. Only now Bobby is faced with a new issues like his troublesome children and their young mother. But how do his brother's react when they come home for a visit with their eldest brother and find a big surprise?

A continuation of _Daddy's Little Princess_.

First chapter is just an introduction chapter and yes Jack is alive but he wont come in till the next chapter. Basically a BobbyOFC

**Witty Words From a Former Bad Boy**

**Chapter One- A Changed Man? Doubt it.**

"Ma?" a small brown haired boy with big brown eyes asked as he tugged on his mothers tee shirt.

"Charlie No! Not right now," she replied with a sigh of frustration as she scribbled down numbers and wrote out checks. Taxes were due and of course she was left to do them last minute like always.

"Ma?" the boy whined again.

"Charlie! Go ask your father."

Charlie huffed and stomped out of the kitchen into the living room. Bobby was sprawled out on the couch watching a hockey game, third period both teams tied at three goals. Charlie stood in front of the TV his small arms crossed over his chest, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout, feet stomping on the ground as he stood in place. Bobby glanced down at his son and rolled his eyes.

"What Charlie?" he grumbled trying to push Charlie out of the way of the TV with his foot.

"Ma ignore me," he yelled.

"Ask her later."

"No, Ma play."

"Play by yourself."

"No."

Charlie was stubborn just like his father. Bobby sighed heavily.

"Ask your sister."

"No, me no like Maggie."

Bobby glared at Charlie but it didn't even phase the boy.

"Fine. Let me finish the game."

"But-

"Charlie stop pouting."

"...otay," the boy huffed again.

Charlie ran, well tried to run but stumbled most of the way up to his room, Angel's old room. Maggie sat up in her room, Jack's old room blaring Nirvana from her speakers. Maggie may have been only six but she gave Jack a run for his angst money. Charlie was three still having backlash from his terrible two's. His kid's drove him nuts, his girlfriend drove him even more nuts. Sure he loved them all but sometimes he missed the old days when he could just get up and leave when ever he pleased.

When Anna got pregnant with Maggie seven years back, Jack was still in physical therapy from the shooting, Jerry was working on getting his business started and Angel was on his honeymoon.

_Bobby sat at the kitchen table reading the sports section and sipping a beer when Anna walked in looking green. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Bobby asked absently. _

"_Bobby... I... I'm... pregnant."_

_It didn't click right away what she had just said until a few seconds later when he burst, "WHAT?"_

"_Now, now Bobby no need to get aggressive."_

"_NO...What? I'm not... your just... how... why?"_

_Anna was only nineteen. Still a baby herself. She was a friend of Jack's. They met at the hospital when he was recovering and she was volunteering. No one knew that Bobby and her had been hooking up. _

"_I'm sorry," she muttered dropping her gaze to her feet. She was ashamed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just figured you'd want to know, deserved to know."_

_Anna was way too mature for her age. He was a good twelve years older than her and he hated that she didn't care. He'd never thought someone so young could make him feel so weak. He groaned._

"_Okay well we just won't tell Jack and we'll... think of something... we'll be okay... yeah?" _

_She smiled weakly, "Yeah."_

_She was convinced he was going to run upstairs, pack his bags and never look back but for once in his life he stayed and hadn't left Anna's side in all the seven years they'd been together. _

Bobby got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Bobby! You aren't seriously going to start drinking already, are you?"

He leaned back against the counter and glared at Anna who in turn glared back at him.

"It's just one can."

She rolled her eyes. "Bobby you have children now. You have to think of them before you get wasted and get some other chick pregnant."

Anna turned back to the bills and slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"I haven't gotten any other chicks pregnant. I'm-

"But you have fucked enough that it's a possibility," she snapped back.

She was referring to a few months back when he spent the night at a strip club instead of coming home and taking care of Charlie like she had asked, but he hadn't actually cheated on her in years.

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah well you make a lot of them."

He popped open the beer anyway and took a long drink. "Ahhh! That's good shit."

She shook her head and tossed her pen at his head. He dodged it and laughed as he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her up out of the chair and into his strong hold.

"Bobby I have to finish the bills," she mumbled turning away from him.

He set the beer down on the counter and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"It can wait," he smirked leaning forward and kissing her roughly.

She moaned happily as she leaned into him parting her lips letting him slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Eww! That's gross!" Maggie screeched.

Anna pulled away from Bobby and looked down at Maggie. Bobby kissed and bit her neck as she tried to stay motherly.

"Yes honey, what do you need?" she asked digging her nails into the back of Bobby's neck to hold back a moan.

"Charlie peed his pants," Maggie grimaced then marched over to the fridge.

Bobby groaned, the fun's all over. Once again he'd have to wait to patch things up.


End file.
